Laitaine's Stand
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: A young she-elf takes on High King Gil Galad in his home city by taking a stand for the under dog, as it were.
1. Default Chapter

__

This is my first attempt to write a tale set elsewhere in time...I guess this about somewhere in the middle of the Second Age in Lindon putting it in Silmarillion territory. I have made up a fictional capital city of Forlon for the High King...I have no idea what I am doing here canon wise...so please excuse my boo-boos...this after all is a Berfday fic for Littleshebear!! I hope you enjoy it....

Laitaine and her companion Afarna glanced through the hawthorn bushes as three men ran past below them with four hunting dogs, chasing a wolf pack into a dead end. There were beaters adding to the chaos on either side of the ravine that the two she-elves were perched on the edge of. 

The wolf pack, finding itself not only cornered but confused by the sounds the beaters made by bashing on metal and wood, circled and yelped in confusion.

Laitainel gasped, Afarna quickly covering her mouth. Then the two saw the carnage begin. Three elves and three men took out their bows and in a very short time, seven wolves lay bleeding from arrows from carelessly aimed shots. The hunters ruthlessly went through the yelping animals slitting throats of those not yet dead.

Laitaine got noisily sick in the dry leaves around them. Afarna looked about nervously and then pushed her friend's head down as she noticed two of the elves looking about. Afrana swiftly pulled Laitaine to her feet and the two elves left, missing the fact that one of the elvish hunters silently ran up the ravine wall and watched their hasty departure with narrowed eyes.

Once the two she-elves caught their breath, they re-entered the city of Forlon, capital of Lindon and residence of Gil Galad, the High King. They walked swiftly through the evening crowds to their rooms above Afarna's woolen shop.

Afarna looked at her friend's pale face and immediately put a kettle on the hob for tea.

"Oh Laitaine, I am sorry. That was a nightmare. An utter nightmare. I think now we have enough evidence to bring before the king's justice. What do you think?"

"I am-I, yes, I think you are correct. And I would like to do my presentation during the large gathering of furriers at the palace next week. We must make everyone in Forlon aware of this horror."

"That meeting sounds really dangerous. The furriers are not your friends. Surely you have done enough. The pamphleteering, the speeches..."

"I cannot do enough. I only have a week more to save the wolves and other animals of Lindon from a winter of slaughter."

Laitaine put her head on the table, her shoulders shaking with sobs. She had never seen anything so horrible. Those poor wolves. And she knew that similar horrors were visited on other fur-bearing animals like mink and fox. They too were trapped or poisoned.

How could elves and humans be so evil?

Sightlessly taking the tea her friend made her, she resolved to continue on with her protests. Even if it jeopardized her job at the Royal Library.

"Last but not least my liege, Gilfarian has brought me a curious report regarding a she-elf and some companions who are protesting throughout the merchant's area against the use of animal furs."

Gil Galad, the High King of the Noldor looked up from a pile of parchment before him with a puzzled expression. Most of his other advisors, their business concluded had left the large study where the king held his morning council.

Only his Vice Regent Elrond sat at the end of the table facing him.

Standing in a rustle of soft gold velvet, the king picked up his mug of tea, kicked aside the trailing robes and went to the window. It opened over an inner garden of roses, whose soft scent filled the warming air. Sparrows chattered from the roof edge among a small flock of white doves.

A shaft of sunlight limned the king in a warm glow, sparking off the jewels in his circlet, casting rainbows on the tapestry behind his tall form.

Elrond rose, wearing deep blue brocade and a much simpler circlet than his king.

"It appears this young she-elf Laitaine of Tillinist has been protesting the use of wolf, mink and marten fur as clothing."

"Is her family in the woolen trade?"

"Apparently not. She just feels strongly about the killing of animals for their fur."

"I see. I imagine with winter coming on, her stance is probably not very popular."

One of Elrond's eyebrows rose in amusement. "The merchants have protested in return saying she is actually influencing purchases."

Gil Galad sipped at his tea, looking at his Vice Regent. "My dear Elrond, would you look into this for me?"

Elrond smiled down at the table. "Of course my liege. Discreetly I assume. Do you wish to accompany me?"

"Not at the moment. But keep me informed."

Elrond bowed. "As you will my liege."

Gil Galad grinning waved his Vice Regent away and went to the window, still smiling.

Laitaine glanced once more into the furrier's shop. There were two women admiring wolf pelt cloaks and an elf adjusting a fox fur collar around his neck. Beasts! How could they stand there and enjoy the skins of those poor defenseless animals.

Well Gomaran's shop was going to be just the perfect place for another protest on the wearing of furs, especially those of the intelligent and clever wolves, her favorites.

Laitaine positioned her sturdy wooden potato crate acquired behind the greengrocer's shop right before the door of Gomaran's shop. It gave her just enough height to put her above the crowd.

Brushing back her auburn hair and clearing her throat, she took a swig of water from her water skin and began her speech.

As she spoke, a small crowd gathered.

"Elves of Forlon! Listen to my words! The furs you buy here are from the horribly slaughtered innocent beasts of the woods and mountains. They were in Lindon long before the elves traveled here and shall remain here long after we have all gone West. Their fur belongs to them. We have plenty of ways to stay warm with out wearing the skins of our brother wolves or martens or minks! I personally have seen how these animals are surrounded and slaughtered in a ravine with no escape. It is horrible! A good woolen cloak is as useful as wolf skin or marten! Do not buy furs here! Go to the woolen merchants and buy wool!"

About to continue, she found herself hit with a rotten piece of fruit and soon, a torrent of missiles came at her splattering her with rottenness and slimy pulp. One hit her in the eye and made it water so she could not see.

"Are you the woolen merchants shill young she-elf! Go away! Winter is almost here. Who cares how the animals are killed? Be gone and leave us to our furs! "

The merchant Gomaran came out behind her and angrily pushed her off her crate with no warning, and she fell onto the cobblestones hard, scraping one knee badly. As she tried to stand, she slipped in the splattered fruit and hurt her knee further.

Undaunted she raised a fist in the air. "You cannot stop me! I shall take my grievance to the king! He will hear my 

plea to stop the terrible slaughter of these animals!"

Laughter now filled the small square before Gomaran's shop and Laitaine realized she had done all she could and it was time for a strategic retreat.

Grabbing her crate she left, shoulders hunched as more rotten fruit followed on her departure.

One tall elf in the back of the crowd, wrapped in dark grey wool watched her hobble down the street with a frown and sighing, followed her at a discreet distance.

Laitaine limped painfully as fast as she could manage. Well, this was the third shop she had set up her protest in front of this week. She usually did her speeches while taking a mid day meal break from her job in the library.

But this was the first time she had been pelted with so much. Perhaps she had better make sure she was not so close to the vegetable stalls next time.

She wiped her streaming eye, trying to blink away the acidic juice burning her. And oh, her knees really hurt especially her left one.

But she had to carry on. No one else in this city seemed to care about the slaughter of the animals except she and her friends. 

Tears trickled down her cheeks, streaking through the red pulp of tomatoes.

She stopped a moment at a small fountain at a street corner. Looking down at herself, she tiredly put her crate down and sat on it and began washing her face. She knew she would have to dash home quickly and change, because she would never get all this rotten fruit off of her. And she certainly did not want it all over the scrolls and books she handled.

Cleaning her eye carefully, she found she could see no better. She winced as she stared at her knees. Her left knee was nasty looking, bruised and bleeding. This would certainly make work harder.

Sighing, she rose awkwardly from her crate and moved to go back to her rooms 

But the few minutes she had sat down made her knee even stiffer and she could barely stand.

Biting her lip, she leaned on the nearby cool stone walls and got a few feet more when she was stopped by a tall elf whom she recognized as a shop owner she had "visited" earlier in the week.

"You! Your caterwauling has disturbed my business! My best customer Lady Balmalial heard your speech the other day and has now returned the furs she bought! I am out 15 gold pieces because of you!"

This information warmed Laitaine and she stood straighter grinning at the elf. "Well, I am glad to see my words have had effect. It is about time some of these wealthy lords and ladies realized what exactly they are doing with the skins of poor defenseless animals!"

"A wolf is not defenseless!"

"He or she is against a bow or sword, especially when trapped!" And what of their puppies left to die a miserable death when you kill off the parents! Wool can provide everything a wolf skin can!"

The elf was so angry he back-handed Laureliel in frustration and stalked off.

Laitaine's backward fall was stopped by someone stepping around the corner catching her and in a moment, swinging her up, crate and all, into his arms.

"You have made enough people angry for today mistress."

Laitaine squirmed in the tall elf's arms. She noticed his cape had slipped aside on his shoulder revealing he wore a badge identifying him as a member of the king's coterie of advisors or warriors. Oh no! She was going to be dragged off to face the king! She wasn't prepared for that yet! She hadn't gotten her finest speech ready.

Laitaine struggled harder, but the elf held her easily. "Cease your fighting mistress. Where do you live?"

"Over the woolen shop of my friend Afarna, two streets over."

"Ah, so you _are_ in league with the woolen merchants?"

"No! No. Have you ever been on a wolf hunt my lord? And seen how the animals are hounded and harried, surrounded by beaters and cornered in a ravine? It's a terrible thing! And a fox hunt! One small bush-tailed beast followed by a dozen elves on horseback and several hunting hounds. Not very even odds."

The tall elf holding kept his face smooth, hiding his inward smiles. This one was a little spitfire. 

"You are not taking me to the king?"

"No. To your rooms. What is your name?" He asked knowing full well the answer.

"Laitaine."

"Well Mistress Laitaine, do not fear, I am taking you to your rooms nothing more."

The she-elf relaxed somewhat.

He remained silent the rest of the way.

Afarna brought a hand to her mouth when she saw her friend. "Oh Laitaine! What has happened! And why has one of the king's elves brought you here?"

Laitaine blushed realizing how it must look. "Um, he rescued me from a shopkeeper. This is Afarna." The tall elf bowed in acknowledgment.

Afarna shook her head and with a glance at Laitaine's companion said tiredly. "Let me boil some water and get some clean cloths."

"Thank you mistress."

Elrond, only slightly dismayed that his anonymity had been destroyed, took Laitaine to her room and then laid her carefully on her bed. Opening up her shutters, he let in the midday light.

Laitaine looked at her rescuer. A tall Noldor with a sharp nose, thin mobile mouth and amazingly expressive eyebrows. His dark grey eyes captured hers for a moment and she found herself relaxing back against her pillows.

He first leaned over her face and gently manipulated the lid of her enflamed eye, examining it carefully.

He silently then brushed up her gown and moved her knees a bit, frowning at the worst one.

"I am afraid Mistress Laitaine if you wish to do any more dancing with wolves in the future, you will need to stay off your feet for a week at least."

Laureliel bit her lip. Oh she could not do that. She had to work and at the end of the week, there was that important gathering of fur merchants that she and her friends were going to protest at. And there could be no dancing with wolves until their slaughter stopped.

She bit her lip looking at her companion. The gathering was at the palace she had found out, in a small dining hall that actually had windows that looked out onto Telem Way. She could not miss this chance to present her protest to all the wealthiest merchants, and the king himself!

But an argument with this elf would get her nowhere. "Yes my lord." She replied quietly.

As Afarna brought in the water and cloths, the elf asked her, " I have need of several herbs, is there an apothecary nearby?"

"Why yes, around the corner. Master Inalin has his shop."

"I know of him." He turned to Laitaine. "I will just go make some purchases and return shortly."

The she-elf nodded slowly and in a moment, the elf had gone.

"Who is he Laitaine?"

"I have not asked his name. I am afraid to actually. He must be an advisor to the king. You saw that badge he wore. Perhaps a soldier of some rank."

"Well, he seems to be a healer too."

"Hm. Yes that's true. I cannot think of any healers associated with the king."

Her friend shrugged eloquently. "I am afraid I do not know the members of the high king's circle very well." Afarna looked at Laitaine. "You were lucky he came along."

Laitaine nodded slowly. Her injuries were making themselves felt and she was tired.

Afarna, seeing her friend's pain said, "Well, why don't I help you out of your clothes and into your sleeping chemise all right?"

"But what will I do about work? Master Fendomiel will not be pleased."

"Well, if this healer is associated with the king, perhaps he can send your excuses to Master Fendomiel."

"Yes, that might work." 

Afarna came up to her friend and helped her get settled and cleaned before the healer came back.

As the tall healer re-entered her room, Laitaine began to feel nervous. What might this elf tell the king? The king hunted all the time.

Laitaine felt she had gotten in deeper than she knew how to handle.

The elf, using the hot water that Afarna had provided, set about making a poultice for Laitaine's eye.

Laying in bed, her eye tearing, Laitaine rubbed her face. The sound of a tinkling bell was heard and Afarna rose. "A customer. Will you both be all right?"

"We shall be fine Mistress Afarna."

Curtseying quickly Afarna went swiftly down the stairs.

Smiling at his patient he said quietly, "I should have introduced myself. I am Elrond."

Laitaine scrunched back into her pillow trying to keep away from the healer. This was the king's Vice Regent, not just some soldier! Oh no, she was in real trouble now.

Elrond, seeing her fear, lay a hand on her shoulder and said softly, though commandingly, "Mistress Laitaine, calm down. I am not here to drag you before our king. I am here to tend to your injuries. Now lie still and let me continue."

Her mouth hanging open slightly, the she-elf dropped further down on her pillow and lay still.

But when the elf lord lay the poultice on her eye, she started squirm and whimper. The poultice stung and hurt more than whatever it was that had hit her in the face. She tried to drag it off, but the healer stopped her hands.

Leaning in close to the anxious she-elf, his warm expression caught her attention. Elrond lay a hand on her brow and Laitaine found herself sinking into sleep.

When she awoke a short time later, she found her injured eye was wrapped to keep the light out. It did not hurt as it had before. Both knees were cleaned and salved, though her left knee was wrapped so she could not bend it.

She sat up groggily. What had the elf done?

The Vice Regent stepped into her line of vision, holding out a goblet.

"After you drink this Laitaine, I must be off. You will stay put if you do not want to cripple yourself. I shall come by tomorrow."

"You do not need to come by my lord. I shall be all right." Feeling embarrassed by the attention, she drank the goblet and grimaced at the strange tart taste. Handing back the goblet, she lay back with a sigh. She saw that Afarna was sitting at the table silently doing embroidery.

"I do not mind. I always follow up with my patients." He turned to the other she-elf and said dryly, "I would appreciate whatever you can do Mistress Afarna to keep your friend resting comfortably."

"Of course my lord."

Laitaine shivered suddenly. She was a patient of the Vice Regent. How had this all happened?

"What I would like to know before I go Laitaine is what started you on this path of protest?" Elrond asked as he finished cleaning up. "Elves and Men and dwarves for that matter have used furs for Ages to keep warm or to use about their dwellings. Why are you so against this?"

"My lord Elrond, cornering animals and shooting them where they stand is horrible. Poisoning the animals and leaving young pups and kits to starve to death is unconscionable. We are better than that my lord. And I am not alone in my feelings. There is at least 20 of us."

  
Nodding thoughtfully, the elf lord took Laitaine's pulse one more time and satisfied, he bowed to the two she-elves and left.

Laitaine yawned suddenly, slipped down into her blankets and was soon asleep.

When Laitaine awoke it was late evening and Afarna was making soup over the fire.

When the tired she-elf turned her head, she saw the tall goblet that Lord Elrond had given to her earlier.

Yawning, she tried to set up but found she was too sleepy. She put her hand over her bandaged eye, which didn't hurt much now.

"Afarna?"

"Laitaine you are awake. Good. I am making vegetable soup. While you were sleeping that Lord Elrond came back and made another cordial for you. He said drink it if you need it for pain."

"All right." Laitaine swung her legs off the bed and tried to get up again. But her head would not cooperate.

Afarna turned to her friend and came over to the bed. "Laitaine you must rest. If you want to protest at the furrier's gathering, you need to lie back."

Afarna grinned at her friend. "And apparently Lord Elrond did speak to Master Fendomiel. You may have the rest of the week off with no loss of your job."

Nodding, the she-elf lay back as Afarna asked. Grateful the elf lord had talked to Master Fendomiel, Laitaine's thoughts went to her protest. But would she be able to confront the furriers? The she-elf remained quiet that evening and lay awake long after Afarna had gone to sleep.

As Elrond strode down the hall on his way to the morning council, a human, overdressed in a maroon robe with garish gold piping and fox tails hanging from his collar halted his progress.

"My lord, a word, if you will."

"Master Hanal, how may I help you?"

The elf eyed his companion coolly, one eyebrow raised in question.

"You have heard no doubt about the great unrest among your populace concerning the slaughter of animals for their fur."

Elrond's face betrayed no emotion as he idly pulled on one of his green on green embroidered sleeve, straightening his robe. "Great unrest?" How had a young she-elf and her friends turned into a "great unrest?"

"I have heard some mention of this Master Hanal. I had not realized it had grown so."

"Indeed it has my lord." The human leaned in close. "Many of us furriers will not stand for interference in our lawful trade. You must make the king see this. You are hosting this gathering in a few days. How will it look to the furriers from all over Lindon to find in their very capital unrest and protests about fur. And with winter coming on."

Elrond looked at the earnest human and said quietly, "I will mention to the king your fears Hanal. If you will excuse me, I must away."

Hanal bowed and swept down the hall. Elrond noticed with a small smile that the human had lost some hair from one of his fox tails.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````to be continued``````````````````````````````````````````````````


	2. Chapter Two

The morning council had ended, and the king and his vice regent were walking down a carpeted corridor to the king's private quarters.

"So, does it sound intriguing enough to come out with me to the merchants area and see for yourself?"

Gil Galad grinned as he lifted his crown of state and rubbed his forehead. An armored elf opened the door to his suite with a bow for both elves.

"Elrond, it sounds like something I would enjoy seeing first hand. After all, my citizens do have the right to protest, within reason."

"Well this she-elf has a reason, I just do not know whether or not it can be acted on."

"We shall see, will we not? Run along and change my Peredhel and meet me in the courtyard in a quarter of an hour."

Elrond bowed and swiftly made his way to his rooms.

The two elves went out of the palace, dressed simply in dark blue and black, covered in long cloaks, their hoods up. They looked very much like soldiers on leave.

"The city looks prosperous Elrond. The streets are crowded, the stalls have much to offer."

Elrond smiled at his king. "You should get out of the palace more, my liege. The taverns are nice as well."

Gil Galad grinned at his friend. "Then I shall have to sample a few."

As they strolled, the elves sensitive hearing picked up the murmur of a crowd and they began to walk quickly to the source.

Turning a corner, they found about 20 elves and men listening to the impassioned words of Laitaine regarding furs.

"Ah, at last, your little she-elf."

"I told her she needed to keep off her feet. And she is not "my" little she-elf."

Gil Galad grinned and clapped a hand on his Vice Regent's shoulder.

"She is eloquent. And her point is well-taken."

"That we should no longer use furs?" Elrond turned to him a bit surprised. 

"No Elrond, that we should not trap and poison the animals like vermin. It is not necessary to do that. Culling the animals is justified, and warm fur in the winter is justified, but the methods can be improved."

Just then, an angry voice demanded that Laitaine take her opinions and go elsewhere. A rotten tomato hit her on the chest and then suddenly, more missiles of varying types flew through the air. Several young male elves, having just been released from lessons at a nearby school, joined in the action with shouts.

Soon Laitaine was bleeding from several cuts and was backed into a corner with no escape.

The king and his vice regent had seen enough and began to plow through the crowd roughly.

Gil Galad ducking missiles, grabbed the cowering she-elf while Elrond made a path through the throng.

Laitaine was terrified when she found herself lifted and flung over the shoulder of a tall elf with the piercing serious eyes. But then, as she bounced on the elf's shoulder as they ran down the streets, she saw Elrond pacing beside the elf holding her.

Grinning Elrond said, "I told you to stay off your feet young lady. Now look what happened."

"I could not just lay in my bed my lord Elrond, while wolves and foxes and minks are being slaughtered by greedy hunters who sell their furs to even greedier merchants and the king turns a blind eye on the whole proceeding."

Laitaine could feel the elf holding her chuckle.

Odds and ends were still being tossed as the younger elves ran after the two lords yelling imprecations as they tossed rocks and fruit.

Laitaine about to make a remark about the laughter was silenced by a hard hit on the head by a broken roof tile and she passed out.

"Where are her rooms Elrond?"

The elf looked at Gil Galad's burden and said, "The palace is closer my liege. She has been knocked unconscious and there's now a nasty gash on her forehead."

Gil Galad frowned and the two elves turned up a narrow passageway that led to the large square before the Palace of Forlon and Gil Galad's residence.

Dashing through the afternoon crowds, the two elvish lords went to the postern gate and flinging back his hood, Gil Galad was immediately let in.

The young elves, seeing their victims allowed into the palace, broke off their chase and disappeared.

Gil Galad adjusted Laitaine in his arms so he was holding her against his chest. He unerringly headed for the small surgery Elrond maintained and lay the unconscious she-elf on the waiting examination table.

Gil Galad watched his Vice Regent while he carefully cleaned the wounds on Laitaine's face. When he got to the last and worst gash, Gil Galad asked quietly, "Do you need some help?"

"I will have to stitch this," his gentle fingers moved the she-elf's head carefully. "If you could hold her head for me while I do so."

"Of course." The king held Laitaine's head while the healer efficiently dealt with the wound.

Gil Galad was softly rubbing salve in the scratches on the she-elf's face while Elrond wrapped her head in linen.

Laitaine moaned and opened her eyes, just as Elrond tied off the bandage. Gil Galad, finished with the ointment had turned to wash his hands. Standing out of range of Laitaine's sight he said quietly, "I shall leave you two then. She is welcome to spend the night in a guestroom. I believe there is one at the end of the hall. The, ah...merchant who was to use it sent his regrets. A family emergency as I recall."

"The large suite?"

"Yes, I am afraid that is the only one available at the moment, what with the other visitors here."

Elrond nodded and bowed as the king left with a small smile. He needed to change for a small reception in an hour.

Elrond made a tincture for Laitaine who was struggling to focus on her surroundings.

She tried to sit up but her head hurt something fierce. She did not recognize the surroundings except that they appeared to be a surgery. A nicely appointed one. There was even a lovely tapestry on the wall opposite her, which she could see between her feet.

"Where am I?"

"In my surgery in the palace."

Cringing and wishing she was anywhere else, Laitaine said in a small voice, "My head really hurts." 

Elrond came into her view smiling at her. He gently lifted her head and she reluctantly drank the nasty tasting concoction.

"A broken roof tile did that to you. I told you yesterday that you needed to rest. And so now you shall." He lay her head back on the small lavender scented pillow. "Your speeches are dangerous to your health Mistress Laitaine."

Embarrassed she said "And hunting is dangerous to the wolves. I saw two of the despicable hunters in the crowd this afternoon." She rubbed her head tiredly, "And what, by Yavanna, will I do about my job?"

"Master Fendomiel will not let you go. I have already told him you were doing something for the king. He was only too happy to let you complete your task."

"My task..._yawn_...for the king?"

"Sleep now Laitaine and all will be made clear soon."

Elrond lay a hand on the battered she-elf's forehead and sent deep healing into her wounds and easing her into sleep as well.

Gathering her up, he took her to the suite the king had indicated was free. He placed her in the middle of the bed and then pulled down one side of the bed. Gently undressing her, he made her comfortable and covered her up.

Satisfied, he went to change for the reception as well.

Laitaine woke up slowly, feeling groggy and disoriented. And a bit hungry, truth be told. Pulling herself up slowly, she fell back against the pillows and glanced around the room frowning. A candelabrum glowed with finely scented candles at her bedside, illuminating the opulent surroundings. She was lying in a four poster bed with curtains. A fireplace to her left glowed warmly with flames. The diamond-paned window next to the fireplace was running with rain.

Sighing, she tried to think through her day. Lord Elrond and his friend had brought her to the palace surgery and, and so she must still be in the palace. Why? Surely it would just have been as easy to take her home.

There was a small bowl containing fruit and a soft roll which Laitaine ate with good appetite.

She wanted to get up to explore, but really felt too tired.

About to drift off again, there was knock on the door. "Come in," she said with a yawn. It was probably Lord Elrond with another goblet of something nasty.

The healer entered, dressed in a long formal robe of silvery-blue with silver piping on the collar and sleeves. It was bound with a silver sash that hung to the floor. Upon his head was a simple silver circlet. His unbound hair went half way down his chest.

He was indeed carrying a goblet.

Swallowing dryly at Elrond's magnificence, she sat up, her head beginning to throb. As the elf lord crossed the room, she heard low voices out in the corridor beyond the slightly ajar door.

Elrond smiled at her as he handed her the cup. "I imagine your head hurts. This should ease the pain."

"Thank you." She whispered and took the proffered goblet.

Drinking the concoction, another elf came into the room and Laitaine almost spit the medicine all over the fine quilt covering her.

It was the king. Dressed in dark blue with a brown over mantle of velvet with gold embroidery down the front of his robe. He wore a beautiful golden circlet with jewels in it and had a warm smile on his face.

Shakily Laitaine put the goblet aside and sunk down under the blanket. She was not even dressed. And her speech. What was it she wanted to say? This was a bad time for her head to hurt.

"Are you feeling better mistress Laitaine?" Gil Galad asked as he came up to her.

"A little, your Majesty." Laitaine cowered down further.

Gil Galad sat gracefully on the edge of the bed his eyes steady on her face, sparkling with candlelight. "I and my Vice Regent heard most of your speech this afternoon. I think your points are well made."

Laitaine sat up some, a bit disoriented however by having a conversation with the king while he sat on her bed and she all unclothed beneath the quilt. "I-I am glad you think so sire." Biting her lip, she leaned forward feeling slightly bold. "_You_ can stop it my king. Tell the hunters that the wolves, foxes, mink and such like are off limits."

"I will admit the hunting methods are despicable mistress Laitaine, but the sick old and injured can be culled out."

"But a hunt on horseback for one little fox will remain a sport of kings?" she lifted her chin, green eyes blazing. At the edge of her vision, she saw Elrond smiling down at the carpeted floor.

"Perhaps other kings mistress Laitaine. I shall stick to boar."

"And the poisoning?"

"Is dangerous as it can kill the much needed scavengers in the woods. That will cease as well."

Gil Galad leaned forward. "But I am afraid mistress, there will always be those who seek a quick profit, regardless of the cost. So I doubt I can stop all hunting---or all purchasing of such furs. It will be with us always."

"You are undoubtedly correct," Laitaine said with a sigh. She looked down at the silk coverlet and sighed deeply again then looked up at the king who still watched her with mild eyes. "I take it then I do not need to protest outside the dining hall in a few days time."

"If you will allow me, I will handle the fur merchants. I may ask you to make a statement. Especially concerning what you have seen."

"Apparently my liege," Elrond spoke up, "Mistress Laitaine recognized some of the hunters in the crowd today."

"I shall address that as well. Then, mistress, it will be imperative you attend dinner to identify the. ..thugs to me." The king stood seeing that the she-elf was looking a bit pale. "Free speech is for all my citizens, pro and con, but violence to enforce a viewpoint is abhorrent to me."

Laitaine reached out a hand and the king came back and took it, clasping it warmly. "Thank you your Majesty. I am grateful you do not see me as deranged."

The high king chuckled. "No, not at all Laitaine of Tillinist. Not at all. If only 

more of my citizens took such an interest in the welfare of others." He lay a hand on her head for a moment and the she-elf found herself sleepy.

"You need to rest now." 

Yawning, Laitaine nodded and the last thing she saw was both elves watching her with smiles.

She smiled too. Wait until they heard what she had to say about preserving the forests of Lindon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
